


An Unexpected Interlude

by Skippy (Skippalicious)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fighting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippalicious/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: Sasuke visits Naruto after Itachi’s death ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	An Unexpected Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this is pretty self indulgent. It's only my second fic ever and I've already turned to the dark side of smut...

The day after Sasuke murders his brother, he finds himself at Konoha’s gate.

Sasuke observes the village from his perch, deftly concealed in the branches of a nearby tree. Not much has changed, though the gate looks smaller than it did when he left. The leaves of the trees are still as green as ever. During his absence from the village, he’s traveled with Orochimaru across the nations, but never has there been anywhere with as many trees as Konoha. There’s the steady chirp of cicadas in the branches above him, and Sasuke feels strangely nostalgic.

For a village that has killed so many, it’s ironic that there is so much life.

Sasuke easily slips past the guards and makes his way through the village streets. It’s strangely peaceful. It’s late enough that a few stray drunkards are passing out on the streets, but not early enough for the store owners to start setting up shop yet. The scene reminds Sasuke of those times he would take walks around the village at strange hours of the night when his insomnia would force him up.

He walks on autopilot, not quite sure where he’s going anymore. Perhaps to kill Danzo, perhaps to the Uchiha compound. It doesn’t matter. Itachi’s dead, and Sasuke doesn’t know if he wants to scream or laugh. 

Sasuke stops briefly to look at Sakura’s house and the Yamanaka flower shop. He wonders how much they have changed. Some part of Sasuke misses the duo, but he’s gotten used to ignoring that part of himself. He makes his way past where Kakashi lives and the Konoha Police Department, past the hospital where he’d spent a month after Orochimaru had marked him, past the infamous Ichiraku Ramen stand Naruto would drag them to almost every night, until he sees a rather familiar looking apartment complex. 

He stops.

After all this time, he still can’t bring himself to walk away. Sasuke is one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha has known. He has trained and fought and killed. He is an S-class missing nin, learning forbidden techniques from the most depraved of the legendary Sannin—yet he is still weak.

Sasuke presses his fingers against the worn down cracks of the building, and he silently gives in. 

He still knows which window is his. It’s cracked open, as always. Sasuke knows Naruto likes it that way, even in the winter. He also knows that Naruto scratches his hair when he’s embarrassed, that he likes his ramen with a poached egg, that in the summer, he sleeps with his blanket thrown across his stomach.

Sasuke has always known every little detail and mannerism about him.

He lands softly on the floorboards of Naruto’s room. Sure enough, the blonde is sprawled out on the bed, blanket only covering his torso. 

Naruto has always looked stupid while he was sleeping, his eyebrows scrunched together like he was annoyed at something. Sasuke lets himself look at his sleeping form for a while, letting himself have this memory, because he doesn’t know when or if he will ever have it again.

After a few minutes, Sasuke turns to leave. He barely makes it to the window before he sees the blankets move from the corner of his eye. Sasuke opens his mouth, but the air gets knocked out of his lungs as Naruto pins him down on his stomach.

“You know, you’re a fucking creep, staring at me like that,” Naruto growls into his ear.

It’s an improper hold, though, and with one swift movement, Sasuke manages to throw him off. Naruto lands with a wince. He looks down at the blonde ninja, “I see you’ve gotten better at detecting movement in your sleep.”

“Kinda necessary when there’s a fucking terrorist group after me,” Naruto rubs at his backside. “Not to mention a crazy ex-teammate as well.”

“Tch,” Sasuke says and turns again towards the cracked window.

Naruto is on him again in a second, pulling at the back of his cloak, “Where do you think you’re going so fast, you bastard?”

When Sasuke ignores him by taking another step, Naruto yanks at his collar.

Sasuke whirls around, his fist connecting with the side of Naruto’s jaw, and the blonde retaliates by grabbing his wrist. Naruto twists his arm, and Sasuke knees him in the side. Naruto claws at his throat, and Sasuke jumps back, just narrowly avoiding him.

It’s completely different from the battle they had at the Valley of the End. This is more like talking but with punches instead of words, fighting without the purpose of hurting, and Sasuke couldn’t tell how serious he should take it.

Naruto’s charging at him again, messy and fueled completely by anger. He topples Sasuke to the ground, pressing down on his sternum so hard he almost can’t breathe. Sasuke cuffs him, and Naruto falls over onto his side.

It’s obvious by now that neither of them want to injure the other. Naruto has yet to use the Rasengan, and Sasuke isn’t planning on activating his Chidori anytime soon. Hell, they haven’t even used any basic jutsu. But Naruto draws back his fist all the same, and Sasuke ducks to avoid the blow.

But when Naruto’s side is open, Sasuke hesitates for just a split second—just enough for Naruto to push him down again so that he is straddling the Uchiha.

“Gotchu,” Naruto rasps cheekily.

It’s so different yet utterly familiar at the same time. Three years worth of time, and it’s still the same as the meaningless bickering they had riled each other up with when they were mere genins in the academy. Sasuke looks up at him impassively. Naruto’s lip is bruised from Sasuke’s uppercut, and he can’t bring himself to look away.

Neither of them are good with words, never have been. Naruto has always let all his thoughts spill out in a jumbled mess, whereas Sasuke has a hard enough time just understanding his own mind. So it’s only natural that whenever they need to speak, it devolves into mindless fighting. 

“I win, Sasuke,” Naruto looks at him, smug.

“Fucking idiot,” Sasuke shoves Naruto back with a flat forceful palm, and the moron still has the gall to look up at him, surprised. Sasuke scoffs. What did Naruto expect, anyways? For him to melt into his arms and agree to spend the night? Sasuke can’t stay.

The loss of body heat from the blonde makes Sasuke shiver involuntarily. Every fiber in Sasuke’s being screams at him to fight Naruto again, if only for an excuse to be close to him. Still, Sasuke has always been good at wearing masks. “Tch,” he steps towards the window.

“Wait,” Naruto grabs at the bottom of his cloak, and his voice is so desperate and pleading that Sasuke actually does. 

“What, idiot?”

“I...Sakura-chan misses you.”

“And why should that matter?” But Sasuke doesn’t move.

“Even Kakashi-sensei still brings you up from time to time.”

“Again, does that matter?”

“God, you are _such_ an asshole.”

“I’m just saying the truth.”

“Ino almost cries every time someone brings you up. Shikamaru may dismiss everything as troublesome, but he still looks sorry when I mention your name. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, all of them. Please, Sasuke, everyone just wants you to come _home_.”

Sasuke bristles, “So you’re going to name-drop every fucking ninja in the village except for yourself, idiot?”

Only then does Naruto stop blabbering. Sasuke glances back at him. His eyes widen when he sees that Naruto has tears in his eyes.

Naruto has always been the most emotional out of the three of them, the most naive. However, this makes him malleable, easy to control. If Sasuke wants to defeat Danzo, Naruto will be a good ally. An idea sparks in the back of Sasuke’s mind, and he can't bring himself to push it away. Just once in his miserable existence, Sasuke wants something _good_.

And how can he walk away? When everything he has ever needed is right in front of him, practically begging for his presence?

“What are you willing to do to make me stay?” Sasuke lets his gaze fall on Naruto, who’s still on the ground.

“Anything, Sasuke,” as predicted, the words practically tumble out of Naruto’s mouth. “It—nothing’s been the same.”

Naruto really is too emotional for his own good.

“Get back on your bed,” Sasuke says as he unties his cloak. Naruto just looks at him for a second, confusion drawing lines across his face.

“You’re still as big an idiot as ever,” Sasuke remarks as he pulls off his tunic. “Get on the bed, and take off your clothes.”

Naruto’s eyes widen, but he immediately scrambles to fulfill his request, obediently pulling off his boxers and seating himself on the edge of his bed. When Sasuke steps forward to kiss him, Naruto doesn’t tense but instead melts into his touch, as if he had been expecting this all along. His hand reaches out to clasp his cheek, and Sasuke instinctively pulls back.

“You know, Sas’ke,” Naruto swallows, blue eyes glinting. “All you _ever_ had to do was just ask.”

“Just shut up, and give me a good reason to stay.”

Sasuke can feel Naruto smile against his lips.

For two people who haven’t seen each other for almost three years, the ease with which they fall into bed together is surprising. But then again, everything about their relationship has always been unexpected.

They take their time kissing in the dark, relearning the feel of each other’s skin. This is infinitely better than fighting. Sasuke traces Naruto’s back, feeling the scars, the evidence of battles where he hadn’t stood by his side. He slowly slides his hands down Naruto’s thighs, appreciating the strength of his muscles.

Naruto’s fingers card through his hair, then trace down his neck and his arms. In turn, Sasuke plants wet kisses along his collarbone, leaving trails down his chest until his face is inches away from Naruto’s erect cock.

His eyes flicker back up to Naruto, who looks like he can’t believe what’s in front of him right now. Sasuke doesn’t blame him. He can’t quite comprehend this either. Sasuke holds Naruto in a firm grip, and Naruto closes his eyes and leans his head back. He slowly moves his hand up and down, drunk off of Naruto’s scent. 

Sasuke likes the way Naruto fits in his hands: strong but subdued, with just enough resistance. When he takes Naruto into his mouth, blue eyes look down at him with hunger, as if Sasuke’s the only reason he’s living and breathing. He’s never felt like he’s had so much control over Naruto in his life, and the rush of it all is borderline addicting.

The Uchiha has never found anything even slightly romantic about giving head. Sasuke was no virgin—he’d fooled around with Suigetsu and on occasion given in to Karin when the battle lust got the best of them—but nothing he’d ever had was even comparable to this. 

He can smell cheap soap and the musk of Naruto’s skin and taste the bitterness of his precum, and the whole thing is intoxicating. The way he bucks and squirms all because of Sasuke and only Sasuke. He takes as much of him as he can, until he almost gags at the intrusion. 

Even if only for this one night, he wants to make Naruto his and completely his.

Naruto’s hand wraps around the back of Sasuke’s head, stroking his hair in a surprising show of tenderness, and he jerks in surprise. Sasuke’s teeth scrape against his cock, and he’s sure it’s painful, but Naruto just continues to brush strands away from his face—as if Sasuke were something delicate and breakable and not a missing criminal.

All those years spent training and screaming and fighting when they could’ve been doing _this_. The very thought of it frustrates Sasuke to his very core. His eyes flicker up to meet the jinchuuriki’s face, and for a split second, the world flashes red.

Sasuke silently thanks every higher power there is that it’s too dark and Naruto is too focused on the blowjob to notice that Sasuke had been so turned on that he had activated his fucking Sharingan.

He pulls off Naruto’s cock with one last lick, and he smirks at the blonde, “Sorry about the teeth at the end.”

Naruto just stares at him, catching his breath, hand still intertwined in Sasuke’s hair, “Only you...only you could still look so sardonic after having my dick in your throat.”

Sasuke pulls Naruto forward, and their foreheads touch, slick from sweat and exertion. 

“Fuck, that felt nice,” Naruto murmurs, heavy-lidded. 

“You sound stupid,” Sasuke

“You would, too, if you just received the best blowjob of your life,” Naruto says. 

“You’re still so easily impressed, idiot,” Sasuke stands up. “There’s a lot more where that came from.”

“In that case, I’ll gladly let you introduce me to it.”

Sasuke looks around the room, “Do you have oil?”

“Uh, yea, for the lamp. On the bed stand. Why?”

Sasuke grabs the bottle of lamp oil, and Naruto’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. He dribbles a generous amount over his fingers, “Naruto, do you trust me?”

“I do, but...I really shouldn’t.”

“I know.”

He gently pushes Naruto down on the bed. Naruto looks at his oil-slicked fingers with an expression that is far from enthusiastic, “Is this…?”

Sasuke cuts him off by working a finger past Naruto’s entrance. Naruto’s eyes widen, and he involuntarily clenches down. “Are you okay?” Sasuke asks. 

Naruto nods and reaches down to grab Sasuke’s hand, pushing it further inside. From Naruto’s face, it’s clear the ninja isn’t exactly thrilled about this development. But it’s only fitting that even in a situation like this, the idiot is still as determined as ever. Sasuke slips a second finger in, then a third, and Naruto clenches again, mouth open and eyes shut tight.

It’s odd. For someone who’s usually so loud in his everyday life, Sasuke expects him to be at least a bit more vocal.

“You’re unusually quiet, idiot,” Sasuke observes. “Do you want me to stop?”

Naruto furiously shakes his head, “I’m not _delicate_. It’s fine. Just continue.”

“You know, I can’t read your mind,” Sasuke twists his fingers, and Naruto gasps, clearly trying to hold in a moan. “It’s not like the world will end if you make some noise.”

“Like hell I’m gonna do something as embarrassing as that, bastard,” Naruto hisses, though he’s far too breathless for it to be truly vicious. 

Sasuke plunges his fingers into the hilt in response, looking for the bundle of nerves. He knows he found the right spot when Naruto keens, hands no longer over Sasuke’s and instead grasping at the bedsheets and twitching as if he was torn between shoving Sasuke off or pulling him in further. Naruto looks overstimulated as he practically tries to ride Sasuke’s fingers, trying to find that one spot again.

“How was that?” Sasuke drives in again, and Naruto shudders with his effort to stay silent.

“How about this?” Sasuke rapidly thrusts his fingers in and out, making sure to hit Naruto’s prostate each time as well as creating some obscene squelching noises. Naruto has tears in his eyes, and he’s shamelessly grinding against Sasuke’s palm.

“Still not going to say anything?” 

“Please, Sasuke,” Naruto whispers, and it’s so soft and pleading that Sasuke can barely believe they’re coming out of the ninja’s mouth. “Just fuck me already.”

Heat pools at the bottom of Sasuke’s abdomen, and he gladly obliges. 

He lines up his erection at Naruto’s entrance and pushes past the slick ring of muscle. Naruto pulls him close so that their foreheads are almost touching, but Sasuke can’t bear to look him in the eyes. Not now, when Naruto was clamped around him like a vice. 

It’s almost too much, too overwhelming, too intense, too rushed all at once. Sasuke steadies himself with one arm and grasps Naruto’s neck with the other so that he can kiss the skin above his collarbone. He can feel Naruto’s fingers pressing into his back.

Naruto’s murmuring reassuring words in his ear, telling him to relax and it’s okay and other nonsense like that. “It’s just me, Sasuke,” is one of the only phrases Sasuke understands. He drops his head and continues pushing. It’s just Naruto. Reckless, determined, strong, stupid Naruto. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Sasuke whispers against Naruto’s skin.

Naruto clutches at Sasuke, urging him deeper, “I’d let you do anything if you stayed.”

Satisfied by this answer, Sasuke moves his hips forward until he is buried to the hilt in Naruto. There’s only Naruto around him. All Sasuke could breathe, see, and feel is Naruto. It should’ve always been this way. They are finally one.

“I’ve wanted you for so, so long,” the afterthought slips out of Sasuke’s mouth so freely it takes a few seconds for him to realize. Naruto looks at him in shock, but before the blonde can say anything, Sasuke snaps his hips back in a series of shallow but hard thrusts.

Naruto lets out a loud gasp. Sasuke smirks, back in control, “Not so quiet now, are you?”

Naruto glowers up at him, clearly embarrassed, “If you want to hear me so bad, why don’t you make me?”

“I’ll make you, alright,” Sasuke places his hands on each side of Naruto’s head as he begins fucking him in earnest, building up a steady rhythm. The bedsprings creak with each thrust, and the slap of skin on skin is so loud Sasuke would be surprised if the fighting and the fucking combined didn’t cause them to receive a noise complaint in the morning.

He keeps up this pace, shoving himself as deep as he can into the blonde. For someone who was so embarrassed about making noise, Naruto’s body is responsive. He reacts to every thrust, clutching at Sasuke’s neck and tightening his passage and grinding up as if trying to fuck Sasuke back. 

The next time Naruto ruts up against him, he pulls Sasuke down so his breath is hot against his ear, “Let me ride you.”

Sasuke hesitates, but he lets Naruto roll them both over so that he’s completely seated on Sasuke’s dick. He feels some lube dribble out of Naruto onto his balls due to the change in gravity, and he shivers. Naruto slowly moves up, sliding so that only the tip is in, and then lowers himself with a sharp pant. Sasuke feels a disgusting thrill at how wet and used Naruto feels.

Naruto takes a moment to adjust to the different feel, letting himself just sit on Sasuke’s dick. Meanwhile, Sasuke feels like he’s about to go crazy being unable to move while he’s sheathed in that tight heat. Then, Naruto suddenly grinds down, and Sasuke gasps. He rides him slowly but steadily, not letting his eyes waver from Sasuke’s. The sudden lack of control is a uncomfortably arousing, and Sasuke can’t take much more of it

But when Sasuke grasps at Naruto’s hips, Naruto grabs his wrists and pins them down. Sasuke can’t help but roll his hips up in protest.

“It’s my turn now,” Naruto splays his hands on Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke could only blink stupidly at the ripple of Naruto’s muscles as he continues to grind down on him teasingly. Naruto’s initial embarrassment about making noise seems to have been forgotten as he lets out little gasps and hitches of breath every time he gets the angle right.

Sasuke just stares up in awe at how every fantasy he’s ever had is coming true before his eyes. Naruto takes him so well, so willingly, that Sasuke begins to regret how long he’s been running away from him. 

“You feel so fucking _good_ ,” Sasuke grits through his teeth.

He immediately regrets it when he sees how smug Naruto looks. “Bet you wish you came home sooner, huh?” Naruto pushes down hard again, and Sasuke can’t do anything other than stare and moan.

Naruto begins to ride him at a pace much faster than the one he began with. Sasuke can no longer think. This is the most overstimulated he’s ever felt, both physical and emotional, and he feels like he’s about to burst.

Sasuke knows Naruto is close when he feels his passage tighten and his thighs clench. The blonde throws his head back before coming with a moan all over Sasuke’s chest, the liquid burning against his skin. Naruto looks ready to collapse after the exertion, but Sasuke’s hands immediately move up to grab his hips, “Stopping so soon?”

Sasuke grants him no reprieve as he pulls the oversensitized ninja down as he thrusts up. Naruto keels back, “God, Sasuke, it’s too much!”

Sasuke ignores Naruto’s protests and flips him over onto his back. He continues pounding into the tight heat even as he feels Naruto’s nails scrape up and down his back. Sasuke’s sure it’s almost unbearable for Naruto, especially in the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he knows that the blonde could take it, _will_ take it. 

He thrusts into Naruto with as much strength as he could muster, mesmerized by the way Naruto whines and squirms. He almost goes cross-eyed when Sasuke changes the angle, but Naruto still arches up, wrapping an arm around his neck. A contrast to Sasuke’s harsh treatment, he presses their lips together, inhaling the scent of Naruto’s skin.

Sasuke collapses as he finally empties himself into Naruto, feeling the blonde’s thighs quiver at the feeling of his seed spurting inside. He stays in Naruto for a few minutes like this, as a sweaty, tangled heap of limbs throughout the aftershocks, his cock still throbbing in the warmth. 

When both of them finally recover, Naruto is the first to speak, “I think my fucking brain just melted.”

“Your brain certainly wasn’t the only thing fucking,” Sasuke mumbles. His heart is still pounding for the overexertion.

Naruto sits up, still holding Sasuke. Then, he gives him a cheeky grin, “Say, Sasuke, how long did you mean when you said you wanted me, anyway?”

Sasuke’s eyes widen, and he stiffens, “How...how do you even manage to remember after...that?”

“Because believe it or not, I’ve wanted you for longer,” Naruto murmurs into his hair.

“I’m glad one of us finally had the gall to do something about it, then.”

Naruto just looks at him sheepishly, “So, where the fuck do we even go from here?”

“Simple,” Sasuke rolls over onto the other half of the bed. “You shut up, we go to sleep, and we figure it all out in the morning.”


End file.
